In an electronic publication, a user of a client machine can navigate within the system to obtain information about items (e.g., goods or services). This is typically accomplished using search queries entered at a client and sent to a server. The search queries are, or result in, database queries. Search queries typically enter the server by way of application programming interfaces (API's) and result in a fixed query response representation to the client.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the claimed invention.